Muggle Psychology
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: After a fight with Harry, Ginny takes Hermione's advice and uses feel words.


AN: For the Opposite Day Challenge, in which Amber writes Hinny against her will. Again, Sam is amazing and helped me in my darkest hour.  
.

Hermione leans against the sofa, a tired smile on her lips. "Not that I mind, but why exactly aren't you sleeping at your house tonight?"

Ginny blushes, looking down. "Harry and I are fighting," she admits sheepishly. "And I thought it would be best to spend time apart."

She knows that fighting isn't unusual in a marriage, especially given her fiery nature which Harry can easily match. But it's happening more and more, always over the same thing.

Ginny wants to meet the Dursleys. She knows Harry's relationship with them has always been rocky, but she also knows they had parted on somewhat civil terms. Is it really so strange that she'd want to meet them? Harry is her husband, and she's certain she has some sort of right.

Hermione sighs, sitting beside her friend. "I don't suppose you're familiar with marriage counseling, are you?"

"Not at all."

"Well, part of it involves talking about what's bothering you and using feel words to make sure your partner knows how their actions affect you. Maybe you could try that? Just talk it out and hope for the best?"

With a shrug, Ginny leans back. "I guess it wouldn't hurt," she admits grudgingly.

OoOoO

Armed with a basic knowledge of what to say, Ginny walks into her home, trying to keep her posture relaxed. She comes to a stop at the breakfast table where Harry is too busy picking apart his toast to even look at her.

"Whenever you refuse my idea of meeting your family, it makes me feel like you don't care about what I want," she says, the words stiff like Percy's lectures on the importance of cauldron thickness regulations.

Harry glances up, confusion on his face. "I- What?"

"And when you're an insufferable git, it makes me feel annoyed, and I feel the urge to slap you."

She doubts Harry has picked up on what she's doing, but that doesn't stop him from chiming in. "Yeah, well, I really feel like you must have had Essence of Insanity for breakfast this morning."

"I feel offended that you would feel that way when I'm trying to tell you how I feel," Ginny says calmly, inwardly groaning at how stupid it sounds.

"And I feel like you should tell me what the hell is going on."

"I want to meet your aunt, uncle, and cousin. You've met my family, and I feel that it's unfair that I can't meet yours."

Ginny wonders how this is helpful. All this feeling is giving her a headache. But if Hermione says it will work, there must be something to it.

"And I've told you that they're funny about magic," he says, irritation spilling into his words.

"Feel words, Harry. We're using feel words."

"Fine! I feel like it will be a bad idea because you might lose it if they say the wrong thing."

His words wound her. At first, this had been a simple experiment, a bit of a game that probably wouldn't produce results. But now, she finds herself trembling, tears threatening to fall.

"And I feel," she says, her voice rising and cracking, "that you are ashamed to introduce me to them. If I weren't from a Wizarding family and knew all the Muggle etiquette like Hermione, you might be glad to let me meet them!"

Harry opens his mouth before quickly closing it. For several seconds, he just blinks in shocked silence. Then, softening, he climbs to his feet, pulling her into his arms. "That's what this is about? Ginny, how could I be ashamed of you? You're beautiful, brilliant, strong. I could never be ashamed of that."

"You don't want me to meet them."

"It has nothing to do with you. I don't want them to hurt you," Harry explains, kissing her cheek. "I love you. I couldn't be more proud to call someone my wife."

Ginny pulls him closer, crushing their lips together in a deep kiss. Traces of tears escape her eyes, and all she can do is just hold him.

"I thought we were using feel words," Harry teases with a chuckle.

Ginny rolls her eyes. "I feel like you should shut up so I can kiss you again."


End file.
